


If You Could Be Mine

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Parenting, Banishment, Brother/Sister Incest, Discovery, F/M, King Loki, Library Sex, Mentions of Sex, Odin's Bad Parenting, Odin's Parenting, Semi-Public Sex, Separations, Sibling Incest, coronation ceremony, odin sleep, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Second (and probably last) part of "La Vie En Rose".





	If You Could Be Mine

If there was one person you never wanted to disappoint, it was your father; King of Asgard. For a man with only one eye, his glare was intimidating and drilled into you as you and your brother Loki stood before him in the throne room. You wanted to be like your brother and hold your head up, instead your face was turned downward with shame; hands folded in front of you as you try to put on polite airs, anything for your father to stop glaring at you. Frigga stood still at his side, regarding you and Loki with sad eyes. 

“You know why I brought you two here. Whatever is discussed in this room does not leave this room. Thor is to never find out. No one is to find out about your indiscretion.” His thick voice booms, bouncing off the cavernous roof. 

Head hanging low you nod. Of course you knew. You wished it hadn’t had happened the way it did. Your heart raced nauseously in your chest and you could feel the heavy thumps down to your stomach. Clenching your fingers you try and steady your breathing. Why had you let Loki convince you to have sex in such a public place? You knew the answer to that too. You would’ve done anything Loki had suggested, anything to keep him happy. And nothing made him more happier than the thought of getting caught. Well, you were caught alright. By your mother no less. As your brother was slamming his cock into you from behind. To his defense it wasn’t really a public area. It was the library that only the two of you ever stepped foot in. Nevertheless, you were caught. How many years of secret rendezvous? How many years of not getting caught? None of them mattered now. It was the end. Yet Loki didn’t seem phased by any of this. He had the guts to look Odin straight in the eye without even blinking. You didn’t know how he did it. Perhaps it was because Loki had a hunch that Odin had already known about your illicit relationship that he no longer cared to try and hide it. A part of you felt like he just liked pushing Odin’s buttons. 

“The two of you bring shame on this family.” He continues, that single eye of his never leaving you. “Fornication between siblings is blasphemous. (y/n) how could you allow him to touch you like that? And Loki. . .” Something flashed on your brother’s face as the Allfather addressed him. Instead of continuing his thought, Odin merely shakes his head. 

“Oh come now father. Don’t pretend to be so shocked.” Loki smiles. “You knew what (y/n) and I were doing. I think you’ve known all along about the love we have for eachother.” 

Your mother pales but keeps her composure. Your heart broke looking at her. She had seen more than she needed to. 

Odin’s face flushes at the accusation and you knew that if Loki hadn’t been his son that Odin would’ve struck him down into the ground for even suggesting such a thing. Instead his lips quiver angrily. But he didn’t deny any of it. “I had a feeling. . . I never knew it was to this extent though. The two of you force me to do something about this. I cannot have this continue. For starters I’ll have (y/n)’s room moved to the farthest part of the castle and guarded so to discourage any visits.” He rubs at his beard in thought. “But that still leaves the problem of during the day. And I know your affinity for magic, Loki. You’re not making this easy on me.” 

“Just make things simple father and give her to me.” Loki says and grabs your hand. “Your ruler of the Nine Realms, the Allfather. If you let this be then no one will oppose it. If you bind us together by marriage do you really think anyone would have the nerve to question you?” 

“If she were to marry any of her brothers then I would much prefer it to be Thor.” 

Ouch. That comment was entirely unnecessary. Loki’s fingers squeeze around your’s. You knew that must have hurt him. He had always known that Odin’s favorite son was Thor. Thor was the warrior, the strong one and the first born. He would be the one to inherit the throne. But Thor was also impulsive and all his brains were in his muscles. Loki, while maybe not quite as physically strong as Thor, was cunning and smart and would make a better king than Thor; not that you based that on favoritism. You loved your brother Thor, but he was not made to be king. He lacked wit and common sense. He acted first and asked questions later. You couldn’t see into the future, but even you knew that you ultimately be his downfall. 

“I will have you two heavily watched. For now I’m having (y/n) sentenced to house arrest in her room with guards present at all times until Thor’s coronation. I will think of a more permanent solution to this problem.” 

“So. . . If I don’t want to end things with Loki, does that mean you’ll never let me out of my room?” You press, not quite wanting to give him up. You and Loki had been swapping secret kisses and glances for years. You didn’t want to accept your father’s terms. “Will you let me wither away and die in my room if I say that I won’t stop letting Loki love me?” 

“(y/n).” He growls in warning. You had always been a good girl. Or at least that’s what he had thought up until now. 

“I’m a grown woman. You don’t get to decide who I’ll be with!” 

“You’re a grown woman, that you are, but you forget that you’re also my daughter. Princess of Asgard. You belong to the realm. I will marry you off to whomever I deem fit. And that will not be Loki.” 

“Why? And don’t say because he’s my brother. You just said that you would prefer me with Thor!” You pull your hand out of Loki’s which had been cutting off your hand’s circulation 

“ENOUGH!!” Odin barked and to your shame you flinch slightly. 

Your mother places a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Sweetie, don’t provoke him any further.” 

Tears well up in your eyes. “It’s not fair though. I love him! I don’t care if he’s my brother!” 

“(y/n)” Frigga whispers and turns you around. You see Loki finally looking down at the ground, defeated. Behind him several guards had just entered. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. We’ll talk about this after the ceremony.” 

You truly didn’t want to cause your mother any grief.Limply you let the guards lead you out and to your new quarters.  
  
*  
  
  


He feels warmth trickle between his fingers the more he presses his nails into his palm. His breathing is harsh and shallow as he continues to stare down at the ground. He always knew that Odin preferred Thor. But what harm would it bring for him to love (y/n)? She wasn’t betrothed to anyone and Loki knew Odin had no plans on marrying her off yet. In fact Loki had thought that Odin would eventually let (y/n) choose her husband because Odin adored his precious daughter so much. Loki couldn’t help but feel like Odin was doing all of this just out of spite. 

“I blame myself for letting this continue for as long as it had. I didn’t want to believe it was true. Didn’t want to think that (y/n) would degrade herself in allowing her own brother to have sex with her.” He looks sad himself as he stands from his great throne and marches down the steps. Frigga is still in front of Loki, wringing her hands. “If it’s a woman you want then there’s plenty around you. Any one of the maids I’m sure would not protest if you invited them to your bed.” When he saw that that wasn’t making Loki budge, Odin lowered his voice. “You can’t have her, Loki. Why must you insist on wanting things you can never have?” 

Hate engulfs Loki as he glares up at his father. Odin holds the glare before passing by him and leaving. 

“Loki. . .” 

Loki pushes her hands away from him. “Leave me.” 

“Loki please. . .” 

He glares at her too. She couldn’t have just kept quiet about what she saw. Couldn’t have just discussed it with them. She just had to tell Odin. And now because of her, Loki now had to convince himself to make a promise that he truly didn’t want to make. He had to give up (y/n) in order to use his magic again and (y/n) had to give up him so that she’d be able to see the light of day. Loki doubted that Odin would truly keep her locked up like a prisoner for the rest of her life if she continued to refuse. Odin loved his daughter too much to do that to her. 

Frigga’s footsteps begin to recede until he hears the heavy doors of the throne room close shut. He crumples to the ground and slams his fist onto the floor. He tried again to pull off the cuff, even went so far as using his teeth to try and tear it off. Nothing worked, the leather cuff remained and his magic was gone. 

Loki scowled at the throne. If he were king he would be able to claim (y/n) as his queen. He’d be able to marry her and kiss her in front of everyone and no one would be able to stop him. He’d have them executed if anyone objected. 

He’d never be king though. 

Loki took a deep breath. 

He’d have to think of another way to be with (y/n). He refused to give up. 

Smiling to himself, Loki gets up and dusts himself off.

  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You release a shuddering breath as you look yourself over in your mirror. No matter how hard they worked at trying to make you look beautiful for Thor’s big day, they couldn’t get rid of the puffiness of your eyes and the red that tinted them. Ever since the guards had locked you in your room you had cried until your hand maids came in to help you get ready. You despised the girl you saw in the mirror. Despised her glittering jewels and the resentment in her (e/c) eyes that stared back at you with such venom that made your stomach boil. Trembling fingers pick up your diadem that sat perfectly on it’s velvet cushion for this particular occasion. It shined brightly back at you with it’s rose gold shimmer. Your fingers run along the intricate details that pattern your fragile looking diadem. When you were younger you had wanted a helmet like your father and brothers. You wanted to fit in with them. Now you wished beyond anything that you weren’t a daughter of Odin. Then again how would you have come to meet Loki if you had not been his daughter? The two of you wouldn’t have fallen in love. 

“Your father had the best craftsmen in all the Nine Realms make you that diadem.” Frigga stands behind you, moving to lift the diadem in her hands. She gazes at it with warmth. “He claimed nothing but the best for his princess.” She notices the resentment in your (e/c) eyes as you glare at the diadem in her hands. “He loves you (y/n) and only ever wants the best for you. You know why you can’t be with Loki. . .” 

Pressing your lips together you allow her to place it upon your head. “I know. Believe me, I know. . . It can’t be helped though, the way I feel for him. Mother, I’m sorry for the way you found us. . . It must’ve been horrendous for you.” 

Frigga averts her gaze, hands fretting in front of her bodice. “It was quite. . . unfortunate. . . Of course I’ve had my suspicions but I never wanted them to be true. . . I kept telling myself that I was overthinking things. That you two were merely very close.” She looked torn, making your heart reach out to her. You loved your mother dearly. You would’ve never done anything to hurt her. Yet there you were. It must not have been easy finding out your children were in love with one another. “(y/n), there’s something I want to tell you.” 

The doors to your chambers creaked open, Frigga stands straighter and grabs your arm. 

“Ah. I’ll tell you after the coronation.” 

At least you would see Loki there. They had change the location of your chambers to a part of the castle that was farther away from Loki’s suites. A few maids scurried out of your path as they continued to trickle in with your belongings from your old room. Even though you were still in the same palace as him, you felt further away from Loki than ever.  
  
  


His eyes noticeably brightened when he spotted you and Frigga walking up the steps to the platform where your father sat at his throne. You had only just been there a few hours ago but the entire atmosphere had completely changed. The entire room glistened with gold as soldiers lined the room, awaiting their prince. Thor’s own friends were standing at the steps opposite where you, your mother, and brother were standing. Normally you would’ve been situated between Loki and Frigga, but Frigga had you stand on the other side of her so that she was between you and Loki. It also made you closer to the Allfather. As the room filled, the ceremony began with Thor arriving at the other end of the room in his gleaming armor and hammer in hand. A cocky grin on his handsome face he saunters down the aisle of cheering soldiers and citizens alike. Once he got to the steps he kneeled down and set his hammer in front of him. Pretty words of allegiance were uttered as were those of promises to do good by the realm. You stood there patiently through the entire exchange, your gaze trying to stay concentrated on Thor but they yearned to stray. To look at Loki in his equally magnificent armor and helmet. To meet those green eyes of his that always made you shiver by the sheer magnitude they held in them. Your heart raced just thinking about it. Yet it was those very same feelings that got you caught in the first place. The two of you just couldn’t resist fooling around with the looks the each of you were shooting the other as you read silently in the library. It started off innocent with you wanting to read a book that Loki had suggested about basic magic. Something easy enough for you to learn and understand. Nothing could truly be innocent between you and Loki though. He took you with such ferocity, slamming you into the table as he flipped up your dress and parted your legs so he could easily plunge himself into you. You remember the sound of paper ripping as you accidentally, in your throes of passion, dug your nails into the book you had been reading and ripped a page. 

You noticed that there was a slight gap of silence in your father finishing the ceremony. You look from Thor to your father, his single eye staring widely at something you didn’t know. 

“Frost giants. . .” 

The crowd bristled and you felt someone grab your arm. You jolt until you realize it’s your mother, fear draining her face. Odin taps his staff onto the ground yet the damage has been done. Your brother is up and the guards are already rushing to the exit to investigate. 

“Mother, what’s happening? Are there really frost giants here in Asgard?” 

She looks at you with a bit of uncertainty. She was scared. That much was clear. She touches your face and forces a smile. “Nothing that can’t be handled. Lets get you back to your room.” 

“But-” 

“The Princess of Asgard must be kept safe, whatever means necessary.” You heard Loki say. Frigga twitches slightly before pulling you away. “Take our sweet princess back to her room mother. Keep her safe.”There was a genuine tone of concern in his voice as well as one that lilted playfully. As your mother stole you away, dozens of guards followed closely to make sure nothing happened to either of you while going back to your room.  
  
  
  
  


There hadn’t been much time for your father to think of a permanent way to keep you and Loki apart for no sooner had the intrusion of the Frost Giants arose did the real trouble start. Your brother Thor had decided to take it upon himself to start another war with the frost giants. You couldn’t simply stand by and allow him to as the others were. Even Loki didn’t offer much of a protest to the matter. 

You had been hiding behind a pillar, listening in to the conversation until you couldn’t take it anymore. You revealed yourself much to the shock of the Warriors Three and Sif. Of course Loki didn’t look surprised at all. You wouldn’t put it past him if he had known the entire time that you were eavesdropping. You yelled at your foolish brother and tried to stop him. Thor grabbed you by the shoulders and looked deeply into your eyes, vowing to keep you safe at all cost. The Frost Giants threatened the peace of Asgard, they threatened your safety above all. It didn’t appear that he had listened to a word you had said. You warned him that you would tell Odin but that didn’t seem to deter Thor either. Kissing your forehead he stalked out with his four friends, leaving Loki to linger a bit. It had been the first time since the scolding you had received in the Throne Room that the two of you had been remotely alone together. The palace guards did not leave your side for a single second. You were only free now due to ditching them by claiming you had to use the privy. 

“(y/n).” He had whispered in a voice that held so much adoration for you. 

“Don’t go. . . You know this isn’t right. You guys could get seriously hurt if not killed.” 

Loki laughed. “I plan to come back to you. Be a good girl.” 

“Loki-” 

In a blink of an eye he appeared right in front of you and pressed his lips aggressively against your’s. He stole all your breath when he pulled away and went to follow after Thor. 

True to your word you had rushed to inform the Allfather about what Thor had planned to do. Already they had made across the Bifrost Bridge and at Heimdall’s observatory. By the time your father managed to send guards there it was too late. Your brothers and their small entourage had already traveled to Jotunheim. The Allfather took it upon himself to go and stop his sons. Only. . . when he returned to the palace your brother Thor was missing. 

Odin had banished Thor, his golden son, to Midgard and stripped him of his power. Both of your parents grieved as did you but you had warned Thor that there would be repercussions if he went through with his asinine plan. Still, you couldn’t believe it. You had never seen your father so distraught before. He didn’t even pay attention to you and Loki anymore. Loki took the opportunity to sneak into your room as the amount of guards placed had dwindled due to more urgent areas for them to guard. Even Loki’s kisses and caresses couldn’t stop you from worrying about the other members of your family. Although you didn’t love Thor the way you loved Loki, you loved him as your brother nonetheless. He always kept you safe and protected you since the day you were born. He was always there to pick you up when you fell or make you laugh when it seemed like you would never smile again. He was so incredibly warm like the sun. Each day that Thor was gone, your father seemed to grow thinner and look more tired than the day before. It must not have been easy doing that to his son. The stress of it all was too much for him. . . 

“Odinsleep?” 

“Yes. He’ll be okay.” Frigga reassures you as she holds you in her arms. “By the gods he’ll be okay. He’s just very weak right now.” 

You stared at your comatose father. The sight unnerved you. This was not the Odin you had grown up with. Your father had always been a physically strong man. “When will he wake?” 

Your mom sighs. “It is uncertain when he will wake from this state.” 

Still not understanding how this could happen you turn away from the sight. You spot Loki in the doorway and choose to leave your mother. 

His eyes are hard as he looks at Odin. When you get close enough he grabs you and kisses you roughly as you squirm, knowing your mother is probably watching. Placing your hands on his chest you push away and stare incredulously at him. “What are you doing?!” Your eyes dart over to your mother who is indeed staring sadly at you. 

“We don’t have to hide anymore (y/n).” 

“Not here Loki. . .” Frigga began. 

“Don’t you want her to know mother?” Countering back he holds you to his chest. “Now why would you and Odin make us feel bad about something that isn’t wrong at all?” 

Frowning you try and pull away from him but his grip is suffocating around you. Frigga looks utterly distraught and you want to tell Loki to stop it, that she’s been through enough already. 

“Tell her how I’m not her brother!” 

Wide eyed you stare up at him. 

Seeing your expression he smirks somewhat crazily. “That’s right (y/n). I am not a true son of Odin. It was no wonder he always preferred Thor.” 

Frigga takes a step toward the both of you. “It wasn’t like that-” 

“No, you’re right. How foolish of me. He didn’t like me because of what I am! That’s why he didn’t want me anywhere near his precious princess! Because I’m the very monster that he would warn her about when we were children! Imagine what would have happened if my seed were to grow in her. It would shame him immensely to know that his only daughter was carrying the child of a Frost Giant!!” He shook as he yelled, rage coming out in a burst that you could feel it against your own body. 

“Mother. . . Is. . . Is that all true?” 

“I wanted to tell you (y/n). . .” Tears filled her eyes making the blue in them more watery. “I tried to. I wanted to tell you when I saw how distraught you were and how much you truly loved Loki. I wanted him to be honest with you from the very beginning. Honest to the both of you when he had his suspicions about your intimate relationship. We didn’t know what the two of you would become though. We never though. . . But he didn’t want you to feel different Loki. You are our son.” 

So much was happening so suddenly but you knew that first you had to comfort both your mother and Loki in such times. His chest still heaved as he continued to breathe harshly. Gently you shift in his arms to where you could loosen one so that you could hold his hand and lead him closer to Odin’s bedside and to your mother. Loki followed obediently, concentrating on your hand in his. He looked uncertainly at Frigga before allowing her to touch his arm. He gazes at the unconscious Odin as you had a few moments before. 

“You can talk to him.” Frigga whispers. “He can still hear you.” 

“Do you think I’m a monster?” 

You and Frigga are uncertain to whom he is asking until he looks at you. 

“After what you’ve found out. Do you still love me?” 

“Is that even a question you should ask? Of course I still love you you fool.” Summoning up a gentle smile you gaze up at him. If finding out Loki was really a Frost Giant couldn’t stop you from loving him, then nothing could. A smile twitches on the corner of his lips. 

The doors open and a guard walks in with a scepter in his hands. All of the guards behind him go down on one knee as does the one with the scepter once he makes it to Loki. More than confused Loki shoots a look at Frigga who explains that because Thor had been banished, Loki is natural the next in line for the throne. Asgard was his to rule until Odin awoke from Odinsleep.  
  


He was finally king.  
  


His first order of business was making you his queen.  
  
  
  


Of course this lead to many murmurs in Asgard, many that you couldn’t help but hear. Even the Warriors Three and Sif would be caught shooting you untrustworthy looks. They had become incredibly mistrustful of your newly deemed husband but would not voice anything to you, fearing you might alert Loki. You felt isolated from what used to be your world as Loki kept you around him constantly as if to show off to the Nine Realms that you were his despite many in Asgard still believing you to be blood siblings. Frigga said nothing about this. She kept constant vigil over Odin as he continued to slumber. You worried for her but knew that it was her only sense of comfort.  
  
  


You had run in search of Loki when you saw that the Frost Giants were invading Asgard. The entire time you were thinking to yourself where Heimdall was and where was your husband to stop them? You pressed yourself against walls in your pursuit to allow the soldiers to run by to aid in the fight against the Frost Giants. You searched the spots in which he frequented but he wasn’t there. You ran to your father’s chambers, the only place you could think of. If the Frost Giants were to know about the vulnerable state your father was in surely they would use the advantage and try to kill him. The doors were already wide open by the time you arrived and there was a large hole in one of the walls. 

“Mother!” 

Frigga ran to you and threw her arms around you. “(y/n)!” 

“Are you hurt?! Is father-” 

“He is alright. Loki saved him from Laufey.” 

That made you smile. But the distraught look in your mother’s eyes soured it. “What’s wrong.” 

“Thor is back. He said Loki sent the Destroyer after him in midgard to kill him.” 

“Wh-What?” 

She pointed to the hole in the wall and told you of what had transpired. You knew nothing good would come of this.  
  
  


Despite being happy about seeing thor you had nothing but tears to offer him when he informed you of what had happened to Loki, your husband, the king of your heart. 

“(y/n). . . I’m sorry. . .” He whispers and tires to hold you but you didn’t want to be touched. Not now. Not by him. You gained your brother back but lost the other. Loki may have not truly been your brother but that didn’t erase the years you spent playing with him. The years you loved him and how that love evolved into something much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the suckish ending. I kinda fizzled out toward the end tbh.


End file.
